Album Page Tutorial
Creating the Page This page is designed to help you to hopefully add and edit album pages. First thing to do when editing any page on the wiki is to use source mode. Visual mode is completely useless and messes everything up. Visual mode is relatively easy to use anyway, and helps you to gain a basic understanding of how a page is constructed. To create a page, simply click on the "Contribute" button in the top, right-hand corner, and then click on "Add a Page" button and then select blank page. You may want to choose Standard Layout, though theres nothing really on it that wont be added during this tutorial. Alternatively, you can just type the URL of the page you want to create, as in http://4chanmusic.wikia.com/wiki/ALBUM_NAME_HERE. This allows you to go straight to where the page that you want to create should be, and then you can just click "Create" or "Add to this page". When creating the album page, ensure that there isn't already a page taken with the name of the album. An example of this would be the Burzum (Album) page, compared to the Burzum page. Make sure to define an album page with (Album) if the album name has already been taken for another page. Once you've created the page, make sure to create any necessary redirect pages. An example of this would be the ITAOTS redirect, which takes you to In the Aeroplane Over the Sea. Album Information So you've created your page and now you need to put some information in. Just simply write some basic information about the album. Try to keep the information informative for the most part, though some references to /mu/ culture are acceptable in good taste. Any information on an album that relates to /mu/ is also appreciated, e.g. the information provided on the ITAOTS album art. Make sure to link to other articles on the wiki by using square brackets, as shown here: In the Aeroplane Over the Sea Also, feel free to add square brackets to articles which are non-existent at the time that you are creating the page, as the link will work if the page that you are referring to eventually get created, and it saves backtracking through articles, adding square bracket links, when that page eventually becomes created. If you wish to link to a webpage outside of the wiki, use the following method /mu/ Also, feel free to name similar artists and albums on the page. You will also have to add an image to display the album art. You can upload one image at the page or multiple images at the page. You can place the image in your page by using the following line: You can also change the size of the image and side of the page that it lies on by using: although most album art looks fine using the "thumb" setting. Track Listing So after providing some basic information and an image, you need to add the track listing. This is done by adding the "Track Listing" title, by typing Track Listing . Next, instead of typing the track number as 1., 2. etc., you can just use # and it will automatically fill in the number. After the #, write in the track name and time, as shown below. Eventually, your track listing should look something like this: Track Listing #The King of Carrot Flowers Pt. One - 2:00 #The King of Carrot Flowers Pts. Two & Three - 3:06 #In the Aeroplane Over the Sea - 3:22 #Two-Headed Boy - 4:26 #The Fool - 1:53 #Holland, 1945 - 3:15 #Communist Daughter - 1:57 #Oh Comely - 8:18 #Ghost - 4:08 #Untitled - 2:16 #Two-Headed Boy Pt. Two - 5:13 This gives us: Track Listing #The King of Carrot Flowers Pt. One - 2:00 #The King of Carrot Flowers Pts. Two & Three - 3:06 #In the Aeroplane Over the Sea - 3:22 #Two-Headed Boy - 4:26 #The Fool - 1:53 #Holland, 1945 - 3:15 #Communist Daughter - 1:57 #Oh Comely - 8:18 #Ghost - 4:08 #Untitled - 2:16 #Two-Headed Boy Pt. Two - 5:13 Album Link This is the second to last step in creating an album page. You need to add an "album link" template at the end of the album, to link the album page your making to the previous and next album in the artist's discography, chronologically. A tutorial for this can be found on the page for the actual template, found here. Categories The last thing to do is to add categories. Since this is an album, we want to add it to the "Album" category, which we can do either by adding it through the Categories box on the right-hand side of the edit screen, or by clicking "Add Category" on the actual album page, at the bottom of the page in the "Categories" bar. All you have to do is type in "Album" and click Enter. The next categories to add would be the artists name and any genre category you deem acceptable. Do not bother adding any exceptionally specific genre categories such as "Post-Avant Jazzcore", just stick to basic genres such as Folk and Shoegaze. If you need any additional help, make sure to read the Community Central wiki, which contains loads of information on the basics of editing a wiki, or feel free to contact the creator of this wiki via the message wall. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Tutorial